The small fight
by KaitoRaphael
Summary: To Mio, it's a small petty quarrel. To Ritsu, it's a fight that puts their friendship on the line.
1. The Cause

**About 7pm on Ritsu and Mio's way home**

"Mio…"

"Hmm….?"

"Can you please lend me your literature homework?" Ritsu looks at Mio with puppy eyes.

"No…it's about time you learn to do some yourself."

"Come on, don't say that." Ritsu smirks and puts her hand in Mio's bag and pulls out her book.

"Hey Ritsu, give that back!"

"Don't wanna."

"Ritsu!" Mio grabs her book and started a tug-of-war on it.

"Rit-" Before Mio got to finish shouting Ritsu's name, "RIPPPP!" Her book tore in half.

"Mio, I'm sor-" Mio grabbed the other half of her book from Ritsu's hand and ran off without letting Ritsu finish her sentence.

Ritsu looked on as the sight of Mio's back began to get further and further away from her. She thought to herself "She's never going to forgive me, I've done it, I've done the worst thing."

Ritsu looked down with blank eyes, turned around and walked off somewhere.


	2. The Different Thoughts

**Author's starting note**

**Aki: Apparently, seeing OtakuLoverlord21 and wolfyX1399's reviews (thanks for the reviews), I decided to update the fanfic as fast as I can. **

**Haru: Just saying, Aki over here post his fanfics on the same day he creates it.**

**Aki: Haru…Stop watching me do my work.**

**Haru: Whatever.**

**P.S, I am more commonly known as Kaito or Aki, so reviewers please use these names instead of calling me author X'D**

**And that Haru up there is my school junior, so he's likely to appear in my author's notes.**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mio's POV (Point of view)<strong>

"That Ritsu…my book…" Mio thought to herself as tears run down her face.

She runs back home, into her room, closes and locks the door.

She goes on her bed, and then buries her face in her pillow.

"That Ritsu…this book will never get fixed." The thought made her clench her fists.

**Ritsu's POV (Point of view)**

"Ah…what am I doing here…alone at the seaside…it's so late already…..I should get home…."

Ritsu dragged her feet back towards the road where she started walking back towards home.

"Ricchan?"

Ritsu turns around with an expressionless face, "Mugi? What are you doing here? I thought your house is the opposite way?"

"I was buying some things from the convenient store. But, Ricchan, why are you doing here at a time like this?"

"Ah…..I side-tracked, then I went to feel the wind at the seaside. Now I'm heading home…..see you Mugi."

"See you tomorrow, Ricchan."

"I wonder why Ricchan had such an expressionless face." Mugi thought to herself, and then headed home without thinking about anything else.

**The next day during club activities**

"Ricchan didn't come to school today, I wonder if she's sick." Yui said with a worried face.

"I wonder where Mio-senpai is." Azusa said while looking at the time.

The door opened, "Mio went home early today."

"Nodaka-chan, but why?"

"She didn't look happy the whole day, I wonder what bothers her."

"It probably has something to do with Ricchan." Mugi said.

"For what reason?" Nodoka asked.

"I don't know about Mio but I met Ricchan yesterday after everyone went home, she said she side-tracked and went to the seaside, she said it with such an expressionless face." Mugi explained.

"Side-tracked? Expressionless? Totally sounds as if Ritsu-senpai got into a fight with Mio-senpai." Azusa said.

"Then why don't you ask them when they return to school?" A voice behind Azusa said scaring the daylights out of her.

"Sawa-chan sensei." Yui greeted normally.

"But wouldn't we be digging into other people's businesses?" Azusa said.

"Then just wait until they settle it by themselves, it isn't that hard." Sawa-chan sensei said.

The other four just nodded.

**Mio's POV (Point of view)**

"*sigh*Lucky I got to finish the literature homework at the last second, I even had to buy a new book…I wonder what Ritsu is doing now…she probably is still jumpy and active at club activities I guess…Yeah, she's probably won't think much about yesterday's quarrel."

**Ritsu's POV (Point of view)**

"Mio is never going to forgive me…never….never…..never…." Ritsu mutters at the corner of her room, a tear ran down her face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's ending note<strong>

**And this was Chapter 2, The Different Thoughts, basically talking about how different friend's thought are, especially Mio and Ritsu.**

**I wrote this chapter kinda fast cuz it's my birthday 31/10, I was so excited I just typed and typed.**

**The next chapter probably wouldn't take that long as my first fanfic (Kuroko No Basket updated after a full year)**

**My K-ON fanfic is easier to think of so it should take less than one or two weeks.**

**Signing Out, PEACE, KaitoRaphael**


	3. The Reconciliation

**The next day at school (After school)**

"Ah, Mio, could you come over here?" Nodoka called out to Mio who was about to leave the classroom to go to club activities.

Mio walked over, "What is it?"

"Errrrr…did you get into a fight with Ritsu by any chance?" Nodoka asked after hesitating for a while.

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Yesterday at your club activities, Tsumugi-san mentioned that the day before yesterday after your club activities, she met Ritsu-san after buying some things from the convenient store, she said Ritsu was expressionless and side-tracked to the seaside before going home."

"Eh? Expressionless? Side-tracked? Doesn't sound like Ritsu at all."

"Don't you want to go check on her at least?"

"I guess I would but I have club activities now."

"You can go after that." Nodoka said after making the **(-_-)'''** face

"Oh, then I'll do that."

**After club activities (mostly drinking tea eating cake)**

"Hmm…..I should go visit Ritsu's home to see what she's doing."

Mio walks to Ritsu's home and rings the doorbell.

"Yes?" A male voice came out from behind the door as he opened the door.

"Satoshi, where's Ritsu?"

"Nee-chan? She went out a while ago. She said something about feeling the breeze and something about the sea." Satoshi scratched his head as he replied.

"Ah…anyway, thanks." Mio said as she turned around as she walked away.

Mio stood outside Ritsu's house for a while then started running in the direction of a certain sea. Rain started to fall.

"Ah….I forgot to bring an umbrella….ah, who cares, finding Ritsu is more important."

Rain started to pour a lot than Mio expected as she ran on the shore finding her friend.

"Ritsu, where are you?" Mio whispered to herself.

Then she saw a figure sitting on top a rock formation at the side of the shore.

Mio ran towards it and stood behind the figure.

The figure turned around, "Mio?"

"Ritsu, what are you doing out here at a time like this?"

Ritsu turns around, looks at Mio, and says, "Because I'm clearing my mind, getting rid of my memories with you, so it wouldn't hurt that much for the fact that you wouldn't forgive me."

Ritsu gave a blank stare to Mio.

Tears fell from Mio's eyes, "I already forgave you, why would you think of something like that!"

Ritsu's eyes widened, "Mio, did you just forgive me?"

Mio walks over and hugs her, "Why wouldn't I forgive you."

"But your book…"

"I wrote the content in a new book after that…..why would you think something like that would ruin our friendship! How many years do you think I know you for! I wouldn't want you to leave me for any reason…I'll be lonely without you…" More tears camouflaged by the rain fell from Mio's eyes as she continues hugging Ritsu.

"Mio…I didn't know you care so much about me….I won't leave you….I promise…..stop crying…." Ritsu said as she too starts crying. "Anyways, we're gonna get sick if we continue standing in the rain so let's go to your house since its closer, okay Mio?"

Mio loosened her tight grip on Ritsu as she nodded.

They ran to Mio's house, went in and dried themselves with towels.

"Mio, your mom is not at home?" Ritsu said while drying her hair after taking out her hairband.

"She went overseas yesterday, for work."

"Ah…AH….AHCHOOOOOOO!" Mio looked on surprised by Ritsu's power sneeze.

Mio took a piece tissue and wiped it Ritsu's nose.

Ritsu just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mio said as she gave the **O_o** face.

"Now that I think of it, Mio, you forgave me for everything didn't you?"

Mio had a **(#°-°#)** expression.

Ritsu grabbed Mio for a hug, then whispered to her, "Mio, your my best friend, I wouldn't want to leave you, neither do I want to lose you for any reason."

"Ritsu…" Mio smiles, relieved of worry.

**The next day (during club activities)**

"What's up guys!...Achoo!"

"Ricchan, did you catch a cold?" Yui asked.

"She caught one after standing under the rain for like five minutes or more." Mio says after walking from behind Ritsu.

Ritsu just laughs. Everyone gave the **(O_O)** face.

"Mio-chan, when did you guys…what did you guys do?" Mugi asked.

"A lot of things." Mio says as she smiles and headlocks Ritsu.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>

**Aki: Sadly this is the end.  
><strong>

**Haru: Not complicated enough to continue.**

**Aki: This is the last chapter but, I could think of a sequel or something similar one day.**

**Haru: This Aki-senpai is too excited on his birthday that he wrote and posted both Chapter 2 and 3 on the same day.**

**Aki: Haru...you were watching weren't you.**

**Haru: Kekeke XD**

**Anyways, sorry for making this the last chapter but I really can't extend the fight. Haru and I will think of something.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Signing Out, PEACE, KaitoRaphael**


End file.
